Conventionally, power snowblowers utilize a single engine to power both the traction wheels and collector assembly with various types of drive trains having been used to transmit power to the wheels and collector assembly. Accepted practice has been to utilize an engine with a horizontally oriented crankshaft as the power source.
In relatively smaller size snowthrowers, e.g. single stage snowthrowers, the power input to the collector assembly generally has been at one axial end of the collector assembly. The horizontal crankshaft power sources complicate the design of the snowthrower particularly the smaller type snowthrowers mentioned above. Thus these conventional arrangements offer acceptable design considerations when dealing with larger snowblower assemblies but do become a complication when attempting to reduce the size of the snowblower.
This invention is concerned with those problems and has among its general objects to provide a snowblower which is relatively economical, has a design which is readily fabricated and assembled, and yet affords effective operation.